Warmth
by Legal Assasin
Summary: One-shot. Akira looked beautiful dyed in red and dying. One-sided KeisukeXAkira. Based on the bad "guts" ending. Contains creepy dark stuff such as blood, guts, insanity, and slight necrophilia.


**Title: ****_"Warmth"  
_****Author: **Legal Assasin  
**Summary: **Akira looked beautiful dyed in red and dying.**  
Pairing: **One-sided Keisuke/Akira  
**Disclaimer: **A girl can only wish.  
**Rating: **M for gore and disturbing stuff not safe for children. Especially SMALL children.  
**WARNING! **There is gore, creepy love, character death, and slight necrophilia. Hit the back button if any of this is not your cup of tea.  
**Before I begin...**I've climbed the stairway to maturity! (gets shot by Atlus)

Err...even if that line wasn't used before, it's not exactly appropriate for this fic; even if this is my first M-rated story (no, there isn't any lemons; just implications). This is something I wrote mainly because I just got done watching the "Guts" ending and I was feeling dark. Which is kinda funny because the reason this pairing is my overall favorite TnC pairing is because of how sweet it is. Then again, there is still disturbing stuff that both characters go through at first. So this is kinda also me just accepting that even my favorite pairing can be a bit distrubing.

Now that the Freudian (or whatever kind of psychologist best suited for this) excuses are out of the way, let us continue with the creepy story...

_**==+O+==**_

Red looked good on Akira.

It was odd how a revelation like this came about. To a sane person, such a thing would be discovered when a person was wearing something in a specific color that brought out something about them. While Akira was wearing something red, it wasn't clothing; it was his own blood covering his normally pale skin.

Then again, Keisuke couldn't say he was sane.

Cries of pain tore from Akira's throat as he was stabbed repeatedly. His voice was beautiful as well; at least when he was crying out and not speaking. When he talked it was cold with a sharp edge to his words and none of the things he said now were worth listening to anyways. It was when his voice wasn't forming words-just sounds-at a pitch higher than his normal tone...that was when it sounded better.

The knife was dropped. Keisuke lifted Akira's shirt, exposing the wound he left on his stomach not too long ago. His finger tips lightly brushed over it-the blood leaking from it staining-before digging into the wound. Ignoring Akira's screams, he was pleasantly surprised by what he found. Akira was warm inside; so warm. Unlike his icy demeanor and harsh blue eyes. His hand went even deeper into that warmth until he found what he was looking for.

He grabbed and pulled.

The long, red, slimy thing that came out was just as warm in Keisuke's hands. "It's incredible, Akira..." he murmured, fingers rubbing the wet tissues. "So thin and warm..." Although when he glanced over at Akira he was watching with a glazed expression.

So this was Akira's dying face. It was starting to become his favorite.

Keisuke never liked Akira's angry face or when he was looking away. His cold face had been one he had gotten used to. His scared face had sent a thrill through his body, but that thrill didn't compare to Akira's pained face. He never saw Akira's laughing face-and he never would now. But that didn't matter anymore.

Akira's dying face looked a little like he was sleeping. His mouth was slightly open as were his eyes, which were staring ahead while starting to dull. The small breaths of air were the only indication that Akira was still alive, trying to cling to what life he had left.

One arm slipped around the back of Akira's neck and lifted his upper body off the ground so that Keisuke could take a closer look at his face. To him, Akira looked like a princess out of a story book they used to read while they were kids back in the orphanage. Although...he doubted most princesses had blood painting their skin or were dying instead of sleeping.

"Kei...suke..." Akira's voice was raspy, losing the hard edge his words normally had. Keisuke drew closer so that his lips were right by Akira's ear.

"Akira...I love you..."

If he had been looking at Akira's face, he would've seen his eyes widen slightly in shock before the lingering vestiges of life left them entirely. He still saw them when he pulled back. If Akira's eyes were closed, he would've looked like he was sleeping. That reminded him of one of the stories they read; the one where a princess was woken up by a kiss. Vaguely, he wondered if Akira would wake up if he did that.

May as well give it a try.

His lips touched Akira's still warm ones. Nothing. He pressed deeper, half-expecting Akira to bite down like he did last time. Still nothing.

Then again, who said this was a fairy tale?

_**==+O+==**_

Not the best way to end, I know.

...I'm going to go read something light and fluffy now.


End file.
